Memorable moments
by Spaztastic32
Summary: These are just some drabbles I decided to write. Cute and kinda fluffy but not like...cotton candy sweet fluff. includes ferriswheelshipping, sequelshipping, dualrivalshipping, wishfulshipping, soulsilvershipping, and others...


**These are just some fluffy drabbles of stuff I ship from the game-verse.**

**Most likely, you won't like all my ships, so you can just go 'nope' and skip through the ones that displease you, m'kay? (That's what I do when I read multiple shipping drabbles).**

**WARNING: You might not agree with my head-cannons and characterization.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Anyway, a couple of these might be a tad longer that you would expect a drabble to be, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Ferriswheelshipping**

It became quite apparent that N had a jealousy problem.

It wasn't even the typical type of male jealousy where he would shoot death glares at any man who dared look at her with any eyes he deemed threat worthy…in fact it became most apparent due to a female.

_The young actress was what appeared to be glued to the elder girl's side, arms tightly snaked around her waist and face rubbing against her rib cage._

_"Toooooouuukoooo~" she wailed, snuggling even tighter so the young woman had to raise her arms to avoid bonking the sixteen year old with her elbow. "I missed you so muuuch! Never leave agaaaain!"_

_"M-Mei!" the ex-champion cried, "mind loosening your grip a bit? I can't breathe too well…!"_

_"Oh! Sorry!" she squeaked, hopping of Touko before clasping her hands instead._

_N was watching the hysterics unravel from the sidelines next to Hyuu…unlike the teenage boy beside him who was watching with slight amusement, N felt very uncomfortable with the whole scene; however, he wasn't sure why._

_"Seriously, Mei. I was only gone for two weeks."_

_"Two weeks too long!" she cried in defiance, "How was I supposed to perform properly knowing that I wouldn't be able to see your beautiful face in two weeks?!"_

_N stiffened. Had he heard that right?_

_"B-beautiful?" Touko stuttered as she flushed, she wasn't used to receiving such compliments, especially about her appearance. "Now, I don't know about that."_

_The green haired man's mood darkened slightly as unfamiliar feelings suddenly washed over him. Mei might have been his friend, but he was not happy how she had caused HIS Touko to make an expression she had only made at HIM._

_In a brisk movement, N stormed over, swooped Touko out of Mei's grasp, plopped her over his shoulder and glowered "Touko is MY special friend. She is not for you to touch." Before dashing off with his princess in his arms._

His jealousy issues only escalated from there as his raging hormones got him into a bunch of silly situations including an argument with her twin brother over who knew her better, and even a glaring contest with a wild Minccino that suddenly stile her attention off of him.

The entire situation was rather bothersome for Touko seeing as N would become jealouse of basically anyone that would steal her attention away, even her flesh and blood and the Pokémon he adored. She wouldn't lie though, all this attention DID make her feel pretty special. N might have been an idiot, but he was undoubtedly her idiot.

**DualRivalShipping**

It basically seemed as if he had liked her forever now.

He wasn't quite sure when exactly it started…maybe one of the times he would find her hiding out behind Juniper's lab, eyes swollen and face flushed because of something her father said; she would look like a broken angel as she would sob into her chest while he would hold her in a desperate attempt to comfort her. He would often have half a mind to storm right into her house and give that man a piece of his mind, but he never did because he subconsciously knew that it'd just make it worse for the both of them, and what she needed most was just a shoulder to lean on.

It could have been when he first met her back when her family had first moved in, and her smile was so blinding that he couldn't help but be mesmerized by it even as a three year old boy when he feared cooties like the plague.

All he did know was that his feelings were there, and incredibly apparent.

When the twins first noticed it, they never let poor Cheren hear the end of it. That quickly faded, however when their attempts to embarrass him or reveal his feelings failed due to the mighty impenetrable power of Bianca's obliviousness.

At first Cheren was relieved because as long as she didn't know, he wouldn't have to worry about things becoming awkward between them. However it became a bit irritating how it would appear as if everyone in Unova besides her noticed.

The biggest irritation was when other boys noticed how lovely she's developed and would attempt to come onto her. When he would respond protectively and warn them to back off, he would almost always be retaliated against with a smirk and a simple "Who are you, her _friend_? You can be defensive of her all you want but at the end of the day she's not _your_ girl and you have no say in who she spends her time with."

That was when he decided to muster up all his courage and confess. He was a gym leader, he was strong, and he needed to have confidence…no matter how intimidating it was to confess to the picture of innocence.

"You needed me for something, Cheren?" The blonde asked in her typical bubbly voice.

All the confidence he had built up suddenly diminished as soon as he looked into her bright green eyes. This would be harder than he originally had anticipated.

"Erm…yes! I needed to…tell you…something…" he managed to mutter out, already beginning to feel his face heat up.

"Cheren, are you sick?" she asked in a genuinely concerned voice walking over and placing her palm to his forehead.

"N…no, I'm not sick, I just…" he paused, taking her hand off his forehead and into his own as he stammered "IJUSTREALLYLIKEYOUOKAY?"

She blinked. "…what?"

He took a deep breath before looking her dead in the eye. "I like you, Bianca. A lot."

It took her brain a moment to load before she smiled and replied "I like you too, Cheren. You're my best friend."

His quick beating heart took a nose dive as he had to resist the urge to slap his face.

"No, Bianca. I like you in a romantic sense…in other words I want to start a relationship with you."

Her face went from a blank stare to bright pink in a batter of moments. "R-really?"

"Yeah…" Cheren replied now avoiding to meet her gaze as his face now matched hers in color.

"Th…thank goodness!" she cried, embracing Cheren in a warm hug that caused his heart rate to soar far above what was healthy. "I…I had convinced myself that you'd never return my feelings, and that it was all in my head!"

"Re…turn your feelings?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah." she beamed. "I love you, Cheren!"

Let's just say the gym leader was sky high at that moment.

**WishfulShipping**

For Cilan, it was troublesome having two brothers that always know your business…especially when it came to your love life.

Chili liked to tease him and call him a pedophile, whereas Cress sternly warned him that he had been barking up the wrong tree and was thoroughly confused on why he chose to pursue a girl five years younger than him and leagues stronger than him when he could essentially have any other girl…any girl other than well, the Champion of Unova.

But of course, that was the girl he stubbornly fell for…the one girl he couldn't have.

But that was only in the opinion of his nosey brothers who also thought the main reason why he fell for her was because of her unattainableness, they thought it excited him.

But his brothers didn't know that he met her before she was a gym leader much less a champion, how she found him hopelessly lost in some un-named forest during one of his travels, how she helped him find his way as he watched in awe as the child leapt effortlessly through the trees, bringing fresh fruit for them to share. And they had no clue how she was able to fend off a couple of wild bug types without the help of Pokémon.

The brothers only knew Cilan had interest in Iris when he had asked her to dance the night of her Champion coronation. And that she had accepted the dance because he was being such a gentleman it'd be rude to refuse. Sadly, they were completely oblivious to the fact that the two had over three years of friendship.

No, Iris could see straight through his gentleman front. She knew he was actually a giant dork that constantly tried to impress her as much as she impressed him every day…but that was pretty hard since the only thing he had over her was his cooking skills.

However, what SHE didn't know was that he was head over heels for her…he hadn't even figured that out himself.

That was the one thing that the brothers could see, but they didn't.

**SequelShipping**

"Hey, Hyuu. When are you and Mei gonna get married?"

This question from the rage filled teen's younger sister had caught the two off guard.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Hyuu asked nervously, beginning to feel himself sweat; he immediately regretted the decision to ask the young actress to babysit with him.

"Well…" she innocently replied "don't people get married when they're in love?"

"Well, yeah they do, bu-"

He couldn't finish his sentence before his sister cut him off again. "Well, last night you told me that you love her so much that you can't breathe when you see her smile, that's pretty intense…so it made me wonder why the two of you aren't married yet."

"…he said that?" Mei asked, half way enjoying Hyuu's face turn beet red, half way getting flustered herself.

The young girl fiercely nodded. "And since you love my brother back you two should hurry up and get married so you can have babies and I can be an aunt!"

Mei stopped being amused as the two of them went white in the face before Hyuu shooed his younger sister out of the room shouting "No more soap operas for you, young lady! They're bad influences!"

After closing the door on the trouble maker, Hyuu awkwardly tried to cover for himself. "Haha…kids just say the dumbest things, don't you think?" he stiffed a fake laugh while looking at Mei. She however, being an actress, was caught up in her own world imagining the entire scene of what the child had described.

He sighed…it would probably be a while before he heard the end of this. The two most important girls in his life were a handful, but then again…that's why he loved them so much.

**SoulfulHeartShipping**

An accurate description of Lyra is that she came like a storm.

Not one with a warning either, just a sudden gale that completely knocks you off your feet and makes you wonder what just happened. Normally nothing surprises Red, but that girl is in a league of her own.

She came like the rest of them did, clad in snow boots and a big puffy coat and scarf. She was cheerful and confident, just like the rest had been. All in all, she seemed pretty normal, but her endless surprises started there.

She was a good foot shorter than him and stood feet planted in the snow before him as she stared up at his deep crimson eyes with her cinnamon ones for a couple of moments. After a little bit, she then wordlessly unraveled her scarf and gave it to him as a warm smile suddenly graced her lips.

"…what are you doing?" Red asked, raising a brow in confusion.

"You're Red, right?" She asked, earning a nod in response "I'm Lyra. I was planning on challenging you to a battle, but you looked cold without a coat on in the snow…so I'm giving this to you!" she beamed "look, it has a Pikachu etched into the corner, isn't it cute?"

Red looked at the scarf for a moment before wrapping it around his neck and they started their battle. She lost of course, only making it half way through his Pokémon…granted she made it farther than most had, but a loss was still a loss.

"I…I lost." Lyra mumbled to herself "That was the first time I didn't win a battle."

Red looked at Lyra with the closest thing he had to sympathy, getting ready to give her back her scarf. She fought well enough for him to be impressed and he figured he should tell her that, but she cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"You were so…so…cool, Red!" The younger girl gushed, looking up at him with adoration. "Green-sempai told me you were strong, but I didn't think you were that awesome! Oh my Arceus!"

Red blinked in shock…no one expressed such joy after being beaten. Some cried, some swore, some left without a word, but none flat out praised him.

"Hey, why'd you take off your scarf? I gave it to you to wear, silly…is it too young looking because of the Pikachu? I can buy you a different one if you'd like."

"The Pikachu's…nice." Red replied, still trying to grasp the situation.

"That's good." Lyra replied "But you look like something's the matter…what is it?"

"Why're you so happy?" Red asked in a flat tone. "You lost."

"Well, yeah I lost, but that was the best battle I've had in a long time! Maybe even ever!" she grinned, pulling revives out of her bag for each of her fainted Pokémon "Do you think I could come back tomorrow? I'm hoping next time I'll be able to see your fourth Pokémon!"

Red nodded, wrapping the yellow knitted scarf back around his neck and giving her a barely noticeable, but sincere smile.

He watched as the girl's eyes lit up like it were Christmas morning as she flashed a blindingly bright grin back. After her Pokémon were back in fighting shape she turned on her heel and darted down the mountain path as she waved goodbye and called "Thanks, sempai! See you tomorrow!"

Red couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he watched the girl fade in the distance. He got the feeling that having that little kouhai around would be a handful, but somehow he didn't think he'd mind.

**OldRivalShipping**

"…Green?"

"Yeah, Leaf?"

"…there's only one bed."

"I can see that."

"WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BED?!" the girl panicked, beginning to pace in a circle.

"Don't ask me, Gramps is the one who sent us out on this research mission in the first place, so he's the one who booked the hotel room." Green replied defensively, not wanting to take the blame for the awkward situation.

"You mean to tell me your grandfather booked us a hotel room with only one bed? Why on Earth would he do that?"

"I don't know, he probably just made a mistake since he's old…either that or this isn't the type of hotel with two beds. Not like it's a high class joint in the first place."

Leaf pursed her lips together, calming herself down enough to think logically. "…one of us has to sleep on the floor." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Well it's not going to be me." Green replied coolly, flopping on the bed.

"Okay, fine. You give me the comforter and one of the pillows and I'll take the floor."

"Leaf. There's only one blanket. I'm not keen of freezing so if you take the floor, so do I. Let's just share the bed."

"No way!" Leaf scoffed "I'm not getting into bed with you, pervert. I'll just go ask for spares."

"Leaf, its 11:30 at night. You shouldn't bother them. It's not like I'll pounce on you or anything."

She let out a defeated sigh and plopped on the bed with him. "Fine, but I swear I better not wake up to some shoujo manga moment with you cuddling against me in your sleep. If so you'll get a face full of fist."

"You say that now…" he cheekily replied crawling under the covers "but they say it's going to be pretty cold tonight. And in this shabby old hotel, I don't think one blanket is going to cut it…"

"I think I'll live." She chhekily replied, crawling in on the other side of the bed as she turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight, honey~" Green teased in a sweet voice "I love you~"

"…You're hilarious." Leaf hissed attempting to drift to sleep.

She was awoken in a half hour by her whole body feeling numb due to the cold. "Aw, frick." She cursed under her breath before calling out to her partner "Green? You awake?"

"Let me guess, you're a human Popsicle?"

"That sounds about accurate. What about you?"

"A bit chilly, but not as bad as you. I'm a human heater, remember?"

"o-oh y-yeah…" her teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Whoa…you sound pretty bad. You sure you don't want me to come over there and warm you up?"

"…"

"Wait, are you actually considering it?" he asked, getting his hopes up.

"…shut up and warm me with your freakish body heat…" she stammered, now embarrassed.

He smiled to himself before scooting over and embracing his freezing companion in a warm hug, burying his face in her hair while taking in her scent. Needless to say, they both slept warm and content in peace.

**SoulSilverShipping**

Silver was certain there was something wrong with him.

There HAD to have been something wrong otherwise his thoughts wouldn't be consumed with a stupid, annoying, marshmallow hat wearing, happy-go-lucky, caring, talented, beautiful—

Silver stopped his train of thought my banging his head against the nearest tree. There was something really, REALLY wrong with him. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he had fallen for…no. That was impossible. That was some sick, twisted joke. There was no way he had lowered himself to fall for a weakling like Lyra.

In his inner turmoil, the red head suddenly felt a couple of rain drops before a sudden downpour soaked him to the bone. " #&%$^#$^" Silver swore before rushing to find cover.

After a bit of running he finally found a rather large tree that would be able to shield him until the rain stopped. The moment he sat down and relaxed, he was suddenly startled by a sneeze. Not just any sneeze, a sneeze so high pitched and adorable it would put a pichu's to shame.

"Oh no…" he groaned pressing his thumb and his index finger to the bridge of his nose. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Silver, what're you doing here?" the bubbly brunette asked, crawling over from the other side of the tree before sneezing again.

"I got caught in the rain." He replied in what sounded more like a grumble.

"Oh, same as me!" Lyra beamed, plopping herself text to him "Looks like we'll have to wait out the rain together, huh?"

"…any particular reason why you're sitting so close to me?"

"It's warmer this way." She shrugged.

Silver looked over to Lyra was shivering, she was even more soaked than he was. The guilt slowly ate away at his core before he removed his jacket and shoved it in her face and stammered "Your chattering teeth was getting annoying. Hurry and put it on before I change my mind."

She just giggled as she took it. Before the teen could turn back she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her as she flopped the jacket over both their shoulders and pecked him on the cheek as she murmured "Thanks, Silver. I owe you one."

Silver's face turned beet red and he made inaudible sounds of embarrassment as he two waited for the rain to end. This girl was sure to drive him mad.

* * *

**Okay, those were pretty long...sorry.**

**but they still weren't quite one shots!**

**Just deal, okay?**


End file.
